Drug use is currently detected by the analysis of body bodily fluids such as blood and urine, and hair samples. Test methods detect traces of the drug substance or its metabolites in the test samples. These drug traces and metabolites are detectable for a period of about 2 weeks after the drug was used in the fluids. Hair samples may preserve the drug for a longer period. For example, Cocaine is detectable for 3 to 4 days in urine, up to 90 days in hair, 1-2 days in blood.